This invention relates to the field of turbine engines and more particularly to an inert gas turbine engine.
Turbine engines typically utilize exhaust gases from a combustion chamber to power one or more turbines which are exposed to the exhaust gases of the engine. A turbine is typically connected by a shaft and/or gear system to a compressor located at the inlet portion of the engine which compresses inlet air prior to combustion within the combustion chamber. The inlet air is mixed with fuel within the combustion chamber where combustion occurs thereby enabling combustion gases to rotate the turbines and power the compressor. Thrust is generated by the combination of compressed air and fuel mixture within the combustion chamber thereby enabling the engine to power certain vehicles, particularly aircraft.
This conventional type of design suffers from various deficiencies which impede engine performance and efficiency. For example, the turbines are in direct contact with the combustion gases and, therefore, are subject to extremely high temperatures. Since the turbine blades are designed to operate below a certain maximum temperature, the temperature of the turbine blades must be regulated and maintained below this critical temperature. Certain techniques are used to prevent the turbine blades from reaching the desired temperature. For example, reducing the concentration of combustible gases by increasing cool air flow through the combustion chamber, and/or by reducing the amount of fuel injected into the combustion chamber, one may prevent high turbine blade temperatures. The problem with this technique is that engine performance is severely compensated since a reduction of either the amount of compressed air or fuel significantly reduces engine thrust.
Another technique for reducing turbine blade temperatures is to cool the turbine blades by means of a fluid such as fuel or air. This may be accomplished by allowing the fuel to contact the turbine blades. Normally, holes are drilled directly through the turbine blades to allow fuel or air, to flow out of the turbine blades and into the exhaust section of the turbine engine. Although this technique may adequately reduce turbine blade temperatures without significantly compensating for engine thrusts, fuel which normally would have been used in the combustion chamber, is not properly combusted. The result being that this technique for cooling turbine blade temperatures significantly reduces engine efficiency by increasing fuel consumption.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gas turbine engine which facilitates improved engine efficiency and performance.